


Lost Kitten

by TokyoRose69



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoRose69/pseuds/TokyoRose69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy/Luke High School Coffee shop Au. </p>
<p>Percy smiles at Luke for the second time that day. A Hollister model that also makes classic literature references, he may have found his new best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Kitten

Nothing in Percy’s life was easy. He wasn’t blessed with supreme intelligence or natural muscles. Everything he had in his life he had earned, so when his mother announced that they were moving to New York seemingly on a whim, and he’d have to abandon the comfortable life he’d built for himself, he was understandably devastated. 

“Percy, grab the grey box with the mermaid lamp in it.”

Percy let out a resigned sigh and began to make his way towards the box his mother’d pointed out.

This would be different for him, he’d never lived in a city before, let alone one of the largest cities in the world. He’d have a lot of adjusting to do. 

The box turned out to be much heavier than he’d expected. He really needs to work out, hopefully he could find a pool nearby in this unfamiliar area.

This room was much larger than his previous one, and housed two large windows, compared to the small one in his old room. 

This wouldn’t be all bad, he thought, toeing off his shoes, as he flopped down in his bed for the night.

 

The next morning his alarm clock gave him a boisterous reminder that he wasn’t in Kansas anymore, and that he was already running late for his first day at a new school.

Jumping out of bed he quickly dressed himself in his new uniform, noting every article as he threw it on. Shirt. Blazer. Pants. Belt. Shoes. Done.

The blazer was way too big for him, he looked like he was playing dress-up with his dad’s clothes, but there was no time to dwell on that because it was nine, and class started in fifteen minutes, and he still had no clue how exactly to navigate the subway. 

He ran out of his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He was supposed to have unpacked his stuff last night, but there wasn’t time for that right now, and he didn’t want his mom to see that he’d slacked off instead of unpacking. 

Jogging into the kitchen he immediately noticed the note left for him on the counter.

Sorry to miss your first day, but I got called in for a job interview at that one Chinese restaurant we went to when we visited here a couple years ago! Have a great first day, and wish me luck!

Even though she hadn’t signed her name on the bottom, Percy knew it was his mom. It was just so her. Well, her now. She wasn’t always this carefree, but Percy didn’t need to think about that, and what time was it anyways? Shit. He had to go. 

 

So it turns out that those coming of age romance flicks don't lie: the subway is the most confusing, overwhelming thing ever, and Percy makes a mental note to walk the next day. 

He reaches into his pocket and gropes around until he finds his phone, pulling it out quickly, accidentally tugging out his wallet too, which promptly falls to the ground. 

Shit, of course this would happen to him, maybe it was universal Karma for that time he didn’t hold the door for that old woman at the supermarket. 

He bends down, and reaches his arm forward to grab his dropped possession only to find another hand already on it. He looks quickly up to see whose arm is now picking his wallet up, and finds himself assaulted with a smile that could make Aphrodite blush. In front of him is a tall boy wearing the same uniform he is, only his seemed to fit every inch of his body like it was tailor-made in Olympus itself. His blond hair was shining in the sun, and he cocks his head to the side, seemingly waiting for Percy to speak first. 

“Hey, that’s mine.” Percy mutters out halfheartedly, still in awe of the wannabe Hollister model in front of him. 

“Ah, so you must be..” the boy pauses and opens up Percy’s wallet, glances at his ID and continues. “Mr. Perseus Jackson?”

“Yup, that’s me, now if you so please I’d love to have my wallet back.” Percy retorts stressing the ‘my’ in annoyance, because he really wasn’t happy that he didn’t have his wallet back yet, and a complete stranger was apparently holding it hostage.

“No need to get your panties riled up Perseus. As it turns out, I’m assigned to show you around our school today. Funny coincidence, right?” 

That snaps Percy’s mind back to his uniform. Shit, they did have the same uniform, maybe this kid did go to the same school as him. But he hadn’t been made aware that he would have a student escort. 

As if to make up for his tentative silence Percy shoots back, 

“I go by Percy, actually, and you still have no reason to have my wallet, so give it back.”

“Sure, I’ll give it back once I have you escorted on campus. Ya see, Percy, I’m forty-five minutes late already and saying I was escorting you will not only get me out of trouble, but probably get me some extra-credit too.”

The boy shoots him another one of his Colgate sponsored smiles.

“My names Luke, by the way.”

And with that Luke is guiding him through the maze of New York, as if they’d been friends their entire lives. It was a nice moment of ease, roaming the streets of NYC. 

“So Percy, how’d you end up in the big apple?”

Percy thinks about how to respond. My mom just decided one morning that she wants to really ‘live’? No, that sounded stupid. My mom got out of a long standing abusive relationship and wanted to get some miles between her and the house that reminded her of it? No, too serious. So Percy takes the easy way out and blurts

“My mom decided that YOLO is her new metaphor, and Connecticut was boring her, so we packed up, left, and now we’re here.”

Yeah, that worked.

Luke laughed heartily, and for some reason that made Percy smile. Luke wasn’t that bad of a guy really, even though he had basically stolen Percy’s wallet. 

Luke guided Percy across a cross-walk and steered him to the left, and there it was in all it’s glory. The Athena Academy of Differentiated Learning. A immense white brick building that radiated a kind of forced classiness, like those new McDonalds that try to look modern and chic, but are actually the same burger joint with a nicer exterior. 

“Thar’ she blows.” Luke calls in a terrible accent

And Percy smiles at Luke for the second time that day. A Hollister model that also makes classic literature references, he may have found his new best friend.

 

“Good morning, Ms. Gorgon, what a lovely shade of purple you’re wearing! And may I add that your hair looks fantastic today?”

Luke aims and shoots one of his smiles full force, but it seems to have ricocheted off of the woman as she’s apparently entirely unaffected.

The woman, or Ms. Gorgon as Luke called her, looks up and deadpans back,

“Cut the shit, Luke, why are you an hour late, you know that after three tardies you get a detention, and today makes number three.”

She blows a bubble and pops it, as if to put emphasis on the verdict. 

“But Piper, I was just escorting the new student! I saw he was lost and my inner boy scout compelled me to help him.”

Luke recovers without a beat, his dedication is impressive really. It takes a lot to impress Percy, but Luke is earning his Percy medals fast. 

“Really, Luke, so where is this ‘new student’?” she replies unconvinced. 

“Right here!”

Luke pushes Percy out from behind the potted plant he was happily hiding behind, and presents him to Ms. Gorgon like a dog does a stick to it’s owner. 

Ms. Gorgon really is pretty considering she has such an unattractive last name.

“Damn Castellan, I’m honestly shocked,” she turns to look at Percy now, “My names Ms. Gorgon, but everyone calls me Piper.” 

She smiles warmly at him, while at the same time Luke whispers in his ear,

“Piper the viper.”

Percy tries to conceal his grin

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that, Castellan. Anyways, I work here because no one tells you that college is a huge money pit, and that food is priced like gold. I’m pretty sure they only gave me the job because I’m an alumni, but anyways, welcome to AADL, Percy, not to be confused with ADD.”

Percy grins, and he can tell he’s gonna be friends with her. 

“Wow, what a nice chat Piper, but I’m gonna snatch Percy away from you now, because in about four minutes second period starts, and we wouldn’t want our newbie to be late.”

“Fine Luke, just don’t be late again. Nice meeting you Percy, feel free to come by if you need anything.”

The bell rings, and she watches Luke grab Percy’s hand and pull him into the swarming hallway. She lets out a small laugh and wonders if Luke finally found the right person for himself. Luke’s new infatuation was a cutie, with his black hair, and lean muscles. She leans back in her chair. You know, she really didn’t mind this job all that much. It has it’s perks. 

 

As soon as the bell rang Luke had dragged Percy into the hallway. It’d been people overload for Percy, too many hands brushing against him, and too many bags running into him. He’d been thankful when Luke pushed him into a classroom. 

“This is Chemistry Honors, Percy,” Luke informed him “the teacher is a bit of a hardass but he’s not mean. I’m sure he’ll go soft on you your first day. Anyways, I’m afraid that this is where we part ways. Meet me at lunch, I sit with my friends at the round table in the middle of the cafeteria. I’ll see you there, right?”

“Yeah, sure?” Percy responded, still dazed from the human hurricane happening just outside the room.

“Good,” Luke said happily, and ruffled his hair, “I like you, Jackson.”

And there was that goddamn smile flashing at him again, and then he was alone.

Percy sat down in a seat in the middle of the classroom. This was average. Normal. That’s what he wanted to be, a thoroughly C+ kinda person. 

Unbeknown to him, rumors were already flying through the halls that Luke Castellan, the most popular guy in the whole school, was seen walking through the halls, smitten with the new kid.

Even thought Percy was already exhausted, his day was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first endeavor in fic writing since moving from FF to Ao3, so please go easy on me! I am already writing chapter two so don't worry, I plan on updating once or twice a week, but during the school year it'll probably be every Sunday. I am the worst at writing smut, so if you wanted smut I'm sorry, there will be kissing and cuddling and cuteness, but I'm terrible at mansex. Thanks for reading!


End file.
